


Signs and Wonders

by zwischenimmerundnie



Series: The Only Thing [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Attraction, Divorce, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension, Years apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Armie and Timothée reunited in Berlin after years apart. Their time together showed them their dynamic still remained the same, the companionship and attraction that was so heavy back in 2018 still lingers there and this time they have the opportunity to actually act upon those feelings they have been nurturing for years.





	Signs and Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely overwhelmed by the response this fic got.  
> I can only thank you all for all the comments and kudos you guys left and yes, for all of you asking there´s this part and two more to come, so it´s safe to say that what might seem a happy ending might be a bumpy ride.  
> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you like and if you feel like it follow me on tumblr!

Fate. If there was any word that could be used to describe Armie and Timothée´s relationship, it was fate and nothing else. It was fate that guarantee that they would actually get along and create something as beautiful as the movie they did; it was fate that separated them and it was fate that brought them together again in the most unexpected way possible.

They had known each other for years and the only time their schedule had ever coincided was when they were promoting their film and after years apart for them to run into each other in the middle of a crowded Berlin seemed too crazy to be truth and if this wasn´t fate, then neither one of them really knew what it was.

 

**_Timothée_ **

****

The second Timothée closed the door he felt a lump of his throat; his hands were slightly shaky, his heart was accelerated and his entire body was burning. Him and Armie had just kissed; after years of want and uncertainty they were finally on the same page and he had just closed the door on the guy. Was he stupid? How could he think that was a good idea?

He shook his head and threw the backpack on the floor, quickly turning back to the door; he opened it and sighed in relief as he saw Armie on the hallway; “Armie,” he shouted, leaning against the doorframe as the older man turned around, arching an eyebrow.

“Is everything okay,” asked Armie as he made his way back to Timothée. He bit his lip, suddenly uncertain if this was the best thing to do or not; he almost laughed at himself, he had the chance to be with Armie and he was actually wondering if he should or not make a move. “That depends,” he finally said, taking one deep breath; he shouldn´t and wouldn´t let an opportunity like that go to waste, “would you like to come in?”

Armie smirked and nodded his head; Timothée took his hand in his and leaded him inside the room. Seconds later the door was closed, Timothée was on his toes, his hands cradling Armie´s face as the older man held onto his waist. He pulled Armie close, their lips touching once again in a sweet but still sensual kiss; they stumbled around the room, Armie´s back hitting the door as Timothée let his fingers knot on his dark blonde hair. Armie moaned low through the kiss, which caused Timothée to smile; it was hard to believe after just a few hours together they were in a situation like that one. Timothée almost felt like pinching himself.

Breathless, Timothée broke the kiss, but kept their foreheads leaned together; they were both panting, faces flushed and lips swollen, but their bodies were pressed tightly together and they could feel the heat coming from one another. “I thought you had to call your sister?”

 

**_Armie & Timothée_ **

****

“I thought you had to call you sister,” teased Armie, a smirk creeping on his lips as Timothée rolled his eyes. The older man chuckled, his finger suddenly tracing every inch of Timothée´s face; he could stare at those eyes and those lips for the rest of his life and if he was any lucky, Armie would like to think that after that night he actually might be able to. “You have absolutely no idea how glad I am to be here.”

“Show me then,” said Timothée with a smirk. Armie pulled him in another kiss, this time more rushed, desperate and erotic; his hands slid down Timothée´s body and to the back of his thighs. He pulled him up, smiling as Timothée wrapped his legs around his hips and walked to the bed. He sat down, Timothée fitting perfectly on his lap as low and still quite shy moans left their lips.

Timothée let his warm hands slid inside Armie´s sweater, rubbing on the older man´s chest and perfectly fit stomach. He smiled through the kiss as he felt Armie shiver, he pulled away, a smile on his lips as he removed Armie´s sweater and then his own. Armie´s hands were on his naked torso soon after and Timothée could feel his entire body tremble.

He pushed Armie down on the bed, his lips trailing down the man´s jaw, neck and chest as his hands eagerly unbuttoned the man´s pants, pulling it down as quickly as he could. Armie almost laughed at Timothée´s swiftness; he pulled him back, kissing him softly before rolling them over on the bed. Armie looked down at the brunette and let his hand run down his chest before he focused his attention on his jeans. It only took a few seconds for them to find themselves naked in bed; when their warm, rigid bodies touched, it was impossible to sustain the moans from leaving their lips. Armie nestled himself in between Timothée´s legs, while the brunette let his fingertips trace every inch of his skin. They kissed hungrily as they explored each other´s bodies, taking pleasure in discovering all the right spots. They had absolutely no intentions of rushing things, cuz the truth was at that moment, that night, nothing else in the world mattered.

 

**_Armie_ **

****

Timothée had fallen asleep shortly after they made love for the first time, the brunette had tried to keep his eyes open, but it was useless. Now he had his head resting on Armie´s naked chest, their legs crisscrossed as the older man let his finger slowly and gently trace his lover´s back. The smile on his face was difficult to hide, not that he wanted to; Armie was so filled with joy he could have easily screamed from the top of his lungs how much Timothée meant to him. He resorted to watch his lover sleep, though; the peaceful look on his face warmed Armie´s heart and at that particular moment, in the dark room, he realized he would do anything to keep the man by his side.

They had allowed life to push them away once, but now Armie was wiser and ready to face whatever came their way. He would fight for his happiness and he knew his happiness was wherever Timothée was. He moved slowly, carefully resting the brunette´s head on the pillow and pulled on the covers, covering their still naked bodies.

Armie tucked a strand of hair behind Timothée´s ear, his fingers briefly brushing against the man´s lips before he embraced him and allowed his eyes to close. The warmth of Timothée´s body was soothing and Armie drifted off swiftly. He had never felt so comfortable with someone and so joyful; Armie had never felt so free.

 

**_Timothée_ **

****

It was a cloudy day in Berlin, the cold weather still lingered and because of that the room remained dark despite the hour. Timothée had drifted off to sleep shortly after he and Armie were done, the tiredness of an early morning and the overwhelming feeling of joy for being reunited with Armie had drained all his energy; and because he drifted off so early, he wasn´t exactly surprised when he was the first to wake up; his eyes adjusted to the little light that invaded the room through the open curtains and smiled at the sight of Armie sleeping peacefully beside him. He placed a soft kiss on the man´s lips and slowly got up from the bed; Timothée put on Armie´s sweater, smiling at himself. It was still crazy to think about what had happened the previous night, there were moments Timothée even feared this could all be a dream, a beautiful, pleasurable dream he didn´t want to wake up from.

Timothée sat by the window seat for nearly an hour; his green eyes glued on the streets below him, his phone in one hand and his fingers tracing patters on the slightly fogged window. “Are you about to leave,” asked a rather sleepy Armie as Timothée smiled; he turned his eyes to the man on the bed and shook his head, “at what time do you leave?”

“I was supposed to be in the two o´clock flight,” he said as Armie nodded his head; he watched as the man sat down, the sheets wrapped around his naked body as his eyes suddenly shifted from sadness to confusion. “What do you mean by you were supposed to be on the flight”, asked Armie as Timothée chuckled.

“I called Pauline and then changed my flight, I´m not going to France today,” he explained, watching as Armie was washed by a mix of excitement and guilt; “why would you do that, Timmy?”

 

**_Armie_ **

****

“…I´m not going to France today,” said Timothée. Armie sat up straight, in his eyes suddenly a mix of excitement and guilt. Timothée had cancelled -or at least postponed- his visit to his sister because of him. Did he want the chance to spend a few more hours with the man?  Yes, he was thrilled by the idea, but it still felt too much to expect that from him; “why would you do that, Timmy?”

Timothée got up and just then Armie realized the man was actually wearing his sweater; he smirked, watching as the brunette made his way over to the bed and sat down across from him. Timothée pulled him closer and rested their foreheads together, a small smile creeping on the corner of his lips as he rubbed Armie´s cheeks. Armie smiled at the touch, Timothée´s fingers were warm and delicate; “I´ve seen Pauline countless times on the last five years, Armie, but you I…”

When Timothée choked up on his words, Armie cradled his face and pulled him for a sweet and soft kiss; “I´m flattered you´d chose to stay with me than go see you sister,” said Armie as Timothée shrugged his shoulders, “but you don’t have to do it if you don´t want to”.

“I changed the flight for tomorrow, Armie, I´ll still be seeing her, but I also want to spend more time with you,” he stated, his eyes never leaving Armie´s; “I have absolutely no idea when we´ll see each other again, I wanna cherish the time we do have”.

Armie shook his head and pulled Timothée to his lap, “I am sure we´ll find a way to see each other soon, okay. I am not planning of letting go of you, Timmy; I don´t care what happens, I´ll fight for you and us, so take my word that this, yesterday and today, this is not the end, it´s actually the beginning”.

They kissed yet again, this time the kiss lasted a bit longer and they held each other a little tighter; it just felt good and safe to be in each other´s arms. “So now that you´re staying, what are your plans for the day,” asked Armie as they pulled away.

“My plan is to stay in this room with you the entire day,” explained the brunette as Armie smirked; Timothée shook his head, hitting on his chest, “we´ll definitely be doing that, but that´s not what I meant, I just want to stay with you, there´s still so much to talk about”.

“We should get ourselves something to eat then,” said Armie as the brunette nodded.

 

**_Armie & Timothée_ **

****

It was silly to think that the conversation on the coffee shop had been enough to summarize all that had happened on the last five years; both Timothée and Armie had gone through way too much and there was still a lot of things to catch up on. They happily did so; sitting by the small table as they had breakfast, both men addressed things there were still left unsaid, things that had hurt them and made them happy; Timothée made sure to tell Armie how pleased he was when he saw the man start to be praised by his work and talent, a talent Timothée had seen from day one. Armie also admitted to keeping a close look on everything Timothée had done, but perhaps the higher point of the morning was when the older man actually addressed the problems he had with his mother, who still had a hard time accepting her son´s life choices. Whether it was his acting career, the roles he played, the friends he surrounded himself with or the divorce, nothing Armie did was good enough and Timothée couldn´t help but fear that their relationship could make an already stranded relationship even worst.

Timothée tried to talk about this, he tried to tell Armie that whatever was going on between them shouldn´t come in between the man and his mother, but he wasn´t having it. “She will never be happy with anything I do,” he had said, “so I might as well just do whatever I want to do.” Those words broke Timothée´s heart, cuz he knew -for years now- how much Armie wished his parents were more understanding of him.

“If it makes you feel any better, I am extremely proud of everything you´ve accomplished,” said the brunette as Armie smiled, taking his hand on his own, squeezing it slightly; “that is all I need from now on, your opinion is the only one that really matters.”

 

***

 

Armie and Timothée sure had found many ways to make the most of the time they had together; it had been a day full of joy, a day that even the most delicate topics were not met with sad faces and tears, no they didn´t want that, they wanted to cherish each other and be happy. As the night fell though, a quietness took over the room, a quietness that worried both men; they knew what was about to come their way, in a few hours Timothée would leave for France and they would be apart once again.

It´s true this time they were committed to start the relationship they had deserved since Crema, but they also knew there were million of ways of this not working out and if that was the case, if Armie and Timothée couldn´t make things work this time, the pain they would go through would be ten times worst. Back in 2018 when they started drifting away, they had feelings for one another, but those feelings had never been discussed, they had not acted upon them and now, well now they had had thirty-two hours of blissful joy and neither one of them was ready to let go of that just yet.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” said Timothée. He had his back leaned against Armie´s chest, the older man´s arms tightly wrapped around him as they sat on the window seat, their eyes glued to the window as they watched the city lights. “So do I,” whispered Armie; he placed a soft kiss on the brunette´s cheek and leaned his chin on his shoulder, his arms suddenly tightening it´s grip on his younger lover.

“Things would be so much easier if we could just stay here for the rest of our lives,” said the brunette as Armie chuckled, “I´m not even joking, I mean, we would end up hating each other, but it would take us a while.”

Armie laughed. He knew Timothée had something boiling up inside of him and yet was too scared to say it out loud; “Timmy, I know this is you trying to conceal your feelings, so why don´t you just say what´s on your mind?”

The brunette sighed; he sat up straight and turned to face Armie, this was something they needed to do eye to eye. “You know that for me the past day and a half have been perfect, but where do we go from here?”

“By that you mean our status?”

“After today I´d like to think our status is well defined,” started Timothée as Armie smiled; “what I want to know is how we do this outside of this little bubble we created, cuz once we´re outside the room it´s not just us; there´s an ex-wife, there are kids and parents and an entire Hollywood ready to dig into our lives in a way they have never done before.”

Armie nodded, pulling the brunette closer to him; “I also wish we could stay in this little bubble for the rest of our lives, but we can´t, we have to face the real world and it´s gonna be tough and sometimes tiring, but we´ll do this together, cuz I don´t plan on losing you, not again.”

“Agree,” was all Timothée said. He pulled the older man closer, their lips touching softly at first, before they allowed it to grow deeper, more desperate and full of lust. They had twelve more hours together and they both planned to make the best out of it.

The brunette pulled on Armie´s bottom lip, his hand tracing his lover´s hard and partially naked body; he heard Armie moan just as his hand invaded his boxers, coming in contact with his hardening cock. Timothée stroked Armie slowly and steady, his lips leaving Armie´s to travel down the man´s neck, chest and stomach; Armie watched Timothée get on his knees and felt his breathing start to get shaky. The brunette still had a somewhat innocence face, the same he had when they met, and the sight of him on his knees with a cock –his cock- on his hand made Armie shiver from head to toe. He leaned against the window, his fingers knotting on Timothée´s dark curls as he moaned.

Timothée rubbed Armie´s thighs, his tongue licking the man´s cock from top to bottom and a proud smile on his lips each time the older man moaned his name. He let his lips wrap around the head and slowly, but eagerly, let the shaft enter his mouth. His eyes never let Armie, though, he wanted to see him, he wanted to watch as he gave the man of his dreams pleasure.

“Come here,” said a breathless Armie. He pulled Timothée up and sat him on his lap; the younger man bit his lip, his naked bottom coming in contact with Armie´s as the older man slowly pulled the sweater off of him. They remained there, quiet, motionless for a few seconds, simply taking in the raw intimacy that had taken them over. Armie cradled Timothée´s face and kissed him hard and fiercely; Timothée, with his fingers knotted on his lover´s dark blonde hair, slowly moved his hips, creating a friction between them.

Armie kissed Timothée´s jaw and neck, sucking on the latter and surely leaving a mark. He let his hand rest on Timothée´s hips and moved his body closer to his; Timothée´s breathing was hasty, the sweat already dripping from his body as he rose from Armie´s lap and allowed the tip of the man´s penis to brush against his entrance. They both moaned loud, Timothée´s lips quivering as he slowly lowered himself on Armie´s shaft.

Armie watched him, his hands tightly pressed on the brunette´s hips as he helped him move slowly; there was absolutely no rush, they just wanted to enjoy one another, whatever happened next, they would always have Berlin.

 

***

 

It was a surprisingly sunny day in Berlin and inside the room they had been for the last day, Timothée and Armie stood by the window; the brunette had his hands slowly rubbing Armie´s arms and in his eyes tears started to form. He wanted to be strong, he didn´t want to make a big deal out of this goodbye, but he couldn´t; Timothée was sad, scared and a bunch of other things he didn´t even know for sure what it was.

“You´re sure you don’t want me to go to the airport with you?”

Timothée nodded. “You have things to do, Armie,” he started, “besides that would only make an already sad experience sadder.” He smiled slightly, his hands cradling Armie´s face; he pulled the man closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I´ll call you the minute I get there.”

“You better,” said Armie. His hand rested softly on the brunette´s face and a smile appeared on his lips as he saw the younger man close his eyes, soothing himself on his touch; “I´ll miss you, Timmy.”

“Promise me we´ll make this work,” said Timothée after a few seconds of silence. “Tell me you´ll do whatever you can to keep us together, cuz that´s exactly what I´ll be doing; I just can´t lose you anymore, not after yesterday.”

Armie nodded, pulling Timothée closer to him. “I´ll play my cards right and in a few years we´ll think of Berlin and laugh at how stupid we were to think, even if for a second, this was the end.” Timothée smiled, but his tears were already falling; Armie pulled him in and they engaged in a sweet but still quite passionate kiss. This could be the last kiss they would share in days…or weeks.

“I have to go now,” whispered Timothée through pressed lips. Armie didn´t say a word, he simply stepped back and watched as Timothée grabbed his bags; there was a lump on his throat, Armie wanted to take Timothée on his arms and keep him from leaving, but he knew he couldn´t.

Timothée inhaled deeply, his free hand reaching for Armie´s as they made their way to the door and out of the room. They were alone in the hallway, standing side by side, hand in hand, but in complete silence. Armie looked down at the brunette, a smile on his lips, “I´ll see you soon, Sweet Tea.”

Timothée laughed, “I´ll see you soon, Hammer,” he said as he let go of Armie´s hand and walked down the hallway. That was it, their time in Berlin was over and they had no idea of what was coming next.

 

 

 


End file.
